


Siren Song

by Medusa (sadistic_despair)



Series: Twisted Wonderland Fics [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Azul is briefly mentioned, Gen, Mention of Past lovers, Not Beta Read, Siren, Songfic, Yuu is not human, slight sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadistic_despair/pseuds/Medusa
Summary: Yuu was not human, for the blood of a siren flows within. They sing their sadness, and arouse some suspicion from their friends.
Series: Twisted Wonderland Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166636
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Siren Out of Water | Siren AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29119803) by [caprice_business](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprice_business/pseuds/caprice_business), [Idiotwhotalkstoomuch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idiotwhotalkstoomuch/pseuds/Idiotwhotalkstoomuch). 



> https://youtu.be/RUF7V0VZfV4 
> 
> ^song.

_ Naked as starlight and burnt as the sun _

_ Her face shines with tears and her hair is undone _

Yuu could feel their heart pull them onto the shore, their white clothing soaked and transparent. They wore no shoes, their feet digging into the soft sand as they continued to walk towards the sea. Their hair was disheveled and wet, and the only noise heard was that of hiccups. It was easy to hide the physical form of sadness that trailed their cheeks, 

The sun was rising, painting the sky with pinks and oranges, the clouds rare and few. 

They could faintly hear the song of their beloved, though it was a false melody. How long has it been, since they had come to this world? 

This world, more magically than their own?

Yes, yes, it had been awhile, Yuu mused. This world, and its inhabitants reminded them of their old world, where they had grown up in. The world filled with the hunted fae and mer, where beastmen were trapped and kept, where anyone with mixed blood was killed. 

The magic had slowly dwindled in their old world, ley lines destroyed and the gods of old forgotten as their devotees fleed and abandoned their places of worship. 

Yuu was of mixed blood, a mix between human and mer. It was a crime to exist, really. Their poor mother did their best to hide them from the authorities, but as time went on, Yuu’s mer traits became more and more obvious, forcing Yuu and their mother to eventually hide. 

Yet, in this world, with magic and the like much more potent than that of the old world, it made it easier for Yuu to hide their traits. 

However, whatever they did, they could never turn away from the ocean. It was their true home, or at least, it was, at some point. 

Coming to Night Raven College was both a blessing and a curse, as they managed to escape the law of the land that had tried to kill Yuu for their blood, or perhaps a worse fate. But, as they had escaped the law and its restrictions, they had left their family and beloved in the process. 

Yuu could feel the seawater reach up to their knees as they sang the familiar melody under their breath, and despite their yearning for a response, none came. 

_ Her eyes roam the ocean in search of someone _

_ A lover promised to meet her at dawn _

At this time, they would have met with their beloved. At this time, they would have planted kisses on their beloved’s temples. At this time, they would have sang their songs of their love and their promises, to be together and never apart.

Oh, the irony stun deep in their heart. As luck would have it, Yuu was far from Night Raven. They would have to give their thanks to their dear friend Deuce, who had shown them the location to begin with. And there was not a single soul to see their distress, nor the hypnotic song that they sang. 

The mirror may had said that Yuu had possessed no magic, but as one could see, that was far from the truth. No doubt, their mer blood would have ensnared those that listened. Their father was a siren of some sort, and their blood ran through Yuu ever so strongly. 

_ The light hits the water, a voice from the sea _

_ A haunting melody _

Yuu’s voice grew louder, now echoing throughout the beach, surely bound to capture the attention of someone. They didn’t care, for their only concern was to express their sorrows to the world, of how they dearly missed what they had left. 

The water was now up to their chest, but they continued to sing. Slowly, they could feel the burning sensation in their legs, arms, and back. They could hear the rip of fabric as dorsal fins grew, their appearance now akin to that of an orca. No longer were they recognizable, their predatory features enough to deter anyone from getting too close. 

For some time, Yuu remained in their mer form, singing until they knew it was time to return. They swam back to the shore, near a cave where they temporarily kept their belongings. 

_ Crystalline caves where the tide sits neck deep _

_ A hollowed heaven where two lovers meet _

The cave was a bit far from where the forest and shore met, but it was not unreachable. Yuu reverted to their human form, stripping themselves of the torn and wet clothing to wear their school uniform. They grabbed a towel from their bag and a bottle of water to wash out the salt from their hair, then dried it to the best of their ability. 

Yuu recalled a secret location, not unlike the cave they were currently in. The cave that they had often met with their beloved had some treasures stored away, deep enough with water that they could do as they pleased. 

Yuu shook their head, dismissing the thought. They already spent too much time out here, with their thoughts. They needed to quickly return to campus, otherwise they would be late to their class. 

Rushing, they packed up their things, double checking for anything amiss. The half-mer ran out of the cave, now nicely dressed and their hair only half wet. 

Later on that day, after many hours passed and classes had been done, Yuu was in Mostro Lounge, enjoying a sweet beverage of their choice as they conversed with Jade. 

_ A day or so later, a body ashore _

_ Skin peeling off, urchins in her pores _

_ Sometimes it happens, the officer states _

_ A tourist gets brave and dies in the waves _

“Have you heard of the bodies that have been washing ashore, Yuu?” Jade asked as he cleaned another class, Yuu sitting across from him from the counter. 

Yuu placed their beverage down, their brows furrowed and eyes wide at the news. “Is that so? Do tell, Jade.” 

Jade gave them a knowing smile, his eyes gleaming with known knowledge, “It appears that tourists at the beach have been going in too far deep. However…” he paused, glancing at the window for a brief moment, “There are rumors that they’ve seen something…. or someone, singing.” 

Yuu remained quiet for a moment, recalling their song of sorrow, before replying with a curt, “I see.” 

Jade only chuckled at the response, picking up another glass, “You wouldn’t happen to know anything, would you, Yuu?”

“ ‘Fraid not, Jade.” 

“But you’ve been going to the beach often, are you not?” 

“Oh, is it that obvious?” Yuu ran their fingers through their hair, feeling some of the salt that they were unable to get out earlier. “I guess I didn’t wash up all that well.” 

“Yet, you know nothing?” Jade inquired once more. 

“As I said, I know nothing. Apologies, Jade.” Yuu finished their beverage and paid, getting off the stool they were sitting. “Until next time Jade, pleasure talkin’ to ya.” 

As Yuu left the lounge, Floyd entered. He looked at the empty glass and then at the entrance to the lounge, pouting. 

“Ehhhh, did Shachi-chan just leave?” Floyd exclaims, just about to follow after them. 

“It seems so, Floyd.” 

“Huh.” 

Jade tilted his head at his brother’s odd response, “Did you need Yuu for something?” 

“Eheh, Shachi-chan is always fun to be around with. They’re not like the other small fries,” Floyd stated, “They’re much stronger than them, sometimes I forget that they’re human!” 

“Not human, you say?” 

“Mhm,” pondering, Floyd asks, “Do ya think if I run after ‘em, I’ll catch up? Shachi-chan is pretty fast, for a human.” 

“Perhaps.” 

Floyd flashes Jade one of his toothy grins and gives his farewells as he runs after the Perfect of Ramshackle Dorm, leaving Jade to his thoughts. 

  
  


“Not human, always smelling like seawater, rumours of singing, washed up bodies…” Jade quietly spoke his thoughts, the only noise within the rather vacant Mostro Lounge. 

Some minutes later, Jade came to a conclusion. 

“Perhaps Yuu is not too unlike us? Certainly…” Jade walked away from the bar and, making his way to the large window that separated him from the ocean. 

“This is rather surprising, however, not unwelcomed.” Jade stares intently at the oceanic wildlife, a smile making its way onto his face. 

  
  


A siren of the sea is a being that one should be wary of, therefore… 

“We need to keep an eye on Yuu, Azul.” 

In the corner of his eye, Jade saw the glare of glasses in the distance. 

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didnt ignore the Vil Angst 2, or the FE3H fic, and most certainly not my original fic to write this. Nope, not at all. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts, and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope yall have a good week.


End file.
